Paige Lenx
Paige Lenx is known to be the richest and most popular girl in Monarch Prep, before she started to attend Twin Branches in Season 1. Personality Paige seems like a big rich snobby chick but has a very sweet side. In Sam's Formation, Part One, she insults Sam once they meet. She and her friends torment her for going to Monarch Prep on scholarship paige and her friends gave her the nickname bargan bin. She lets Sam come to her party when she picks out a good outfit at the mall though it was on discount. Paige shoplifts an outfit there, claiming that it was fun, and that she wouldn't get caught. At the party, when Sam insults Prissy, Paige gets amused. Some boys accidently light up a boat on fire, which Sam saves, earning Paige's friendship as the boat was very important to her, as the boat belonged to Paige's father who left her a few months before. She also plays a role in one of the stories in Holiday Short Stories and she is recently broke off a relationship with Lee Chen, claiming that when you just make out with a person, you really don't get to know them well. In Sam's Formation, Part Two, Paige drives Sam to meet Colt from a party, telling her that it makes up for the boat incident. She expresses concern for Sam, asking if she's sure she doesn't want a drive back. Sam refuses this, and Paige leaves. Later in Spring Break Up she and some other Monarch Prep girls are in Hawaii, Paige convinces Sam to steal a hat during a party they sneaked into. Paige also has a small part in Clash of the Immortals when Colt is carrying her on his back, she also says she is completly fine with it. In A Spartan Love Story, Part 2,she is noted to be going to the Cotillion with Chad, but Colt convinces her to go with him. They go, but very soon Paige realizes that Colt's just using her to make Denni jealous. She slaps Colt and leaves. Paige also runs for Social Chair against Zoe (which develops a huge conflict against the two) and in Psych Project, Subject: Owen, she has to learn something about Owen's life. At the end of the episode it leaves it on a cliffhanger about Paige's life. Relationships Owen Harris In Psych Project, Subject: Owen, Owen and Paige are forced to be partners for their project where they both have to go through each others personal life. Paige and Owen nearly share a kiss at the end of the episode until Paige abruptly stops herself and begins giving Owen nasty remarks. Owen is confused why and his grandmother explains that she likes him. In Psych Project, Subject: Paige, it is Owen's turn to go through Paige's life. Owen and Paige are supposed to have dinner with Paige's parents, but both parents decide to not attend from fear that they will see each other, as they are divorced. When Paige finds out, she cries and Owen comforts her. The episode concludes with them kissing. In The Halloween Dance, Part 2, Zoe won Social Chair which makes Paige unhappy and walks away. In the bonus scene, Zoe secretly spots Paige and Owen talking in the school hallway, Owen tries to cheer Paige up and she wants to talk about what happened between the two of them last time and invites him to go have some coffee together but Owen just looks back at the gym and Paige understands that he still likes Zoe and she walks away, but Owen follows her saying that he will walk her to her car and the scene goes back to Zoe. In the beginning of Basketball Tryouts, it shows that Owen has been thinking a lot about Paige. He has been very distracted hinting that he couldn't stop thinking about her which could be signs of him having a crush for her. Paige gives Owen a new pair of expensive sneakers. Owen doesn't know what to make of it because usually you give gifts like those to your boyfriend or girlfriend. They both agree to talk about what happened between them after he was done with tryouts because he didn't want to be distracted. Owen accepts the sneaks and leaves with a huge smile on his face. In The Dance Dilemma, Part 1, Paige and Owen talk about their kiss, but Paige gets a short fuse and accuses him of liking the kiss, he says it wasn't terrible, they start arguing and it leads them to saying the kiss meant nothing to them. They both go their separate ways angry at each other, unaware that Wes was listening to the whole conversation. In Paige's Thanksgiving Party, Paige invited Owen to a "party" to celebrate Thanksgiving. It turns out that it was actually a Thankgiving dinner with Paige's mother and her mom's boyfriend Tad. After finding this out, Owen threatens to leave unless Paige tells him three things that she finds nice about him. Paige, in desperation, obliges and says that she likes the way Owen looks, his niceness and the way he kisses (not directly expressed, but in a way that only Paige can). Tad then proposes to Paige's mother and Paige gets very upset and starts crying Owen comforts her and they hold hands under the table. Later that night Paige goes with Owen to his place to eat Thanksgiving dinner with him and his grandma. Zoe Davis Paige and Zoe have never gotten along. Zoe and Paige run against each other for social chair and at the end surprisingly Zoe won even though through out the season she wasn't entirely committed to it, having spent most of her time with Howard. There is a love triangle going on between Zoe, Owen, and Paige it has been hinted that Owen likes Paige now even though in the beginning he liked Zoe. It is still unknown if Paige and Owen are officially together. In The Snow Ball, Part 1, Ben sent a picture of himself at the game to Emily when she, Kimi, Sam and Zoe were getting ready for the dance and in the background was Paige giving Owen a huge hug. Zoe also imagined Paige and Owen kissing and got upset. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Monarch Student Category:Centerscore Student